


This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AugustSheithWeek, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keith wasn't supposed to fall for the most popular boy in the garrison, but here he was, crushing way too hard on the perfect person who wasn't supposed to even talk to him, let alone try to be friends with him</p><p>sheith week day 3 prompts; pining and masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was  _ really _ getting out of hand. Crushing on the most popular boy at the Garrison was probably one of the biggest (if not  _ the _ biggest) mistakes Keith has ever made. What made it worse was the fact that he was genuinely nice to everyone, including him. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He was just supposed to study, become a pilot, and go into space a lot. He was  _ not _ supposed to fall for the hottest guy on the entire planet. 

(And the hottest guy on the planet wasn’t supposed to be a total sweetheart and even asking if they could train  _ together _ when they were both free what the hell is this, some shoujo anime?)

Keith takes a deep breath, feeling  _ dirty _ for even thinking about this pure ray of sunshine in such a filthy way, but  _ boy. _ Lights out was about thirty minutes ago, so he’s sure that no one is going to barge in his room. Not that anyone would  _ normally _ , but his privacy should be secure now. 

Maybe if he got off to his upperclassman, he would be too embarrassed to ever talk to him again. Maybe then he would leave him alone and he won’t have to worry about it. If anything, it would just make things really awkward and hopefully Shiro would get the message that he didn’t want to be around him (but he  _ did.  _ Keith would do anything just to be able to gaze at the man’s face, let alone form a friendship with him. This was  _ so _ bad.)

God, pull yourself together, Keith. Your crush is visible all the way from Kerberos. Disgusting. 

It takes a few minutes of deep breaths and chasing away any romantic thoughts, but eventually he thinks he’s ready for his  _ totally _ foolproof plan. He closes his eyes, imagining Shiro’s hands on his hips, leaning down to suck and bite his neck. Shiro’s lips are warm and soft, and even when teeth are sinking into his skin he’s still gentle. 

Keith has his arms draped around the older male’s neck, pulling him closer as he grinds their hips together. He doesn’t know where they might be. Details like that don’t really matter when you’re trying to get off. At this point, real Keith is palming himself, leaning against his bedroom wall and threading his fingers through his bedsheets. 

Any clothes they were wearing seem to disappear in a heap on the floor. There’s suddenly a bed and maybe he should’ve thought this out a little bit more because things shouldn’t just be randomly appearing. It makes it seem less real, but wasn’t that why he was doing this in the first place? 

Fantasy Shiro pulls Keith away from his rational thoughts, dragging his tongue along his cock before sucking on the head like it was some kind of lollipop. The mental image has Keith blushing and letting out a low moan as he strokes himself through his clothes. These had to go  _ now. _ His fantasy self has one hand playing with Shiro’s hair, the other toying with one of his nipples and he’s moaning freely, letting out sharp gasps and other sinful noises. 

Keith can’t get his sweatpants and boxers around his ankles fast enough. The idea of Shiro’s beautiful lips wrapped around him almost has him cumming right there. He bites his lip, cheeks and ears stained red with embarrassment as he jerks himself off. He’s far too lost in his head to distinguish which moans of his are real and which aren’t. That also means that he can’t tell that he’s nearly chanting Shiro’s name like it was a sacred mantra, voice almost cracking as he comes into his hand. 

And like that, it’s over. Well, it  _ should _ be over, but fake Shiro’s eyes are still in his mind, dark orbs filled with love and kindness. He nearly bangs his head against the wall. 

“Fuck, Shiro…”

Keith reaches over to grab a tissue, his senses finally coming back to him. That’s when he realize that someone’s been knocking on his door and he scrambles to pull his pants back up and dispose of the evidence. He runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath. It’s not like he can see how he looks, hopefully not too bad anyways.

“Yes..?”

If you listen closely, you can hear Keith’s heart dropping. 

“Keith, are you alright? I know you said you weren't feeling well and that’s why you left training early. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t anything serious.”

Of course. The object of his affection and hardcore crush and filthy fantasies is there. It takes all he has not to freak out on the spot. 

“Y-yeah. I think it’s just a cold..” he mumbles, looking elsewhere, “Lights out was a while ago, you should go before you get caught..”

Keith moves to shut the door, but Shiro slides his foot between the door and the frame. Damn this man. Damn his pretty eyes and good nature and kindness.

“I was running an errand for one of the officers, I have a pass with me.” Lo and behold, there it was, dangling on a lanyard around his neck. “Do you need me to take you to the infirmary? You look red.”

Fuck.  _ Fuck. Abort mission. _

“I’ll be fine in the morning. Promise. I just need a good night’s rest.” 

Hopefully his quick speech didn’t cause any suspicions. Shiro doesn’t look convinced, but he backs up a bit. 

“...Alright. Well, if you don’t get better in the morning, promise me you’ll go to the infirmary.”

Keith nods, bringing his hand up and coughing into it. That wasn’t overkill, right? “Mhm. I don’t want you getting sick. Goodnight, Shiro.”

Just saying his name feels dirty and wrong after what just happened. The taller male gives him a smile. “Goodnight. Sleep well, Keith.”

“You too.”

Keith practically falls on his bed as soon as he closes the door. He was in way too deep. 

“Fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since you guys asked for it, here's shiro's side of it!

“So, when are you gonna ask him out?” Matt asks, popping a whole strawberry inside his mouth (minus the leafy top.) 

Gasping, Shiro elbows his friend and looks around the lunchroom, making sure that the guy in question wasn’t around or in hearing range. 

“ _ Hush. _ I don’t even know if he  _ likes me _ like that, Matt.” he sighs, furrowing his eyebrows.

The brunet, coughs, swallowing the fruit before responding. “Are you  _ kidding _ me, Shiro? Weren’t you just telling me this morning about how you practically walked in on him jerking off to you?” 

Just mentioning the memory has the taller male flushing furiously. “I didn’t say  _ that. _ I just...heard him moaning my name or something...It was probably a nightmare?” That sounded a lot more like a question than an answer. 

Snickering, Matt pokes his friend’s side. “Mhm. I just can’t believe he’s stupid enough to jerk it that early after lights out. I bet the whole hallway heard him.” 

Shiro’s deciding to tune him out at this point. He’s just going to pretend that he didn’t hear or see anything last night. Not how cute Keith’s tousled hair was, not the rose splashed across creamy skin, not his pretty eyes (with pupils blown way too wide.) Jesus. Jesus fucking Christ. This was  _ not _ helping matters. He takes a deep breath as his red face is pointed out to him, causing his blush to darken.

“Oh my god, you’re totally thinking about it, aren’t you? Sometimes I confuse you for a middleschool girl and not the best pilot at the Garrison.”

“I’m  _ not _ thinking about it.”

He’s totally thinking about it. 

And later that night while he’s waiting for his crush at the sparring room, he’s  _ still  _ thinking about it. Shiro wondered what it would be like waking up next to Keith after a night of cuddling at watching movies together. Or being up in space, seeing his face all the time as they spent months together pointing out various constellations and stars. Or, y’know, something a little spicier, but he’s happy with anything. 

“Hey Shiro…” 

Fuck. He wasn’t spacing out, was he? But there Keith was, looking a little nervous or embarrassed (he wasn’t sure which.) Either way, he was still as cute as ever and Shiro couldn’t help the grin that came across his face.

“Glad that you’re here, Keith. You feeling better?”

He wants to ask about what  _ really _ happened last night, to ask if he could see the expression on Keith’s face, to hear his name be moaned a little more clearly than through walls, but he swallows down his curiosity. After all, if he ever wanted to ask the younger pilot out, that wouldn’t be the best way to go about it. 

One day, eventually, Shiro was going to ask Keith out. That is, unless Matt does it for him, which he just might. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully matt wasnt too ooc whoops

**Author's Note:**

> keith is gay for shiro but shiro is also gay for keith? he thinks he's really cute and wants to hold his hand and maybe other things whoops


End file.
